


Любовник с тысячей лиц

by Souris__rousse



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Союз Эроса и Танатоса
Relationships: Jack-of-smiles/original male character
Kudos: 1





	Любовник с тысячей лиц

В мою квартиру в высоком, стоящем на отшибе, доме, он всегда приходит по ночам. Он меняет лица и тела, но я неизменно узнаю его по запаху свежей крови, по особому сердцебиению.  
Джек может принять любое обличье, но чаще всего он приходит ко мне в мужском теле, и я за это благодарен. Женщины совсем другие, они странные. Я не знаю, куда себя девать и что говорить в их обществе, в то время как мужчины похожи на меня, и с ними мне гораздо проще.   
Я привык и даже рад его визитам. Он не приносит мне подарков, только себя и своё желание.  
Я не знаю, почему Джек — Улыбчивый Джек, как прозвали его газеты — хочет чего-то ещё, помимо убийств. Почему он приходит ко мне, касается меня, раздевает меня. Но мне нравятся его прикосновения — всегда разные, каждый раз одни и те же.  
Однажды он пришел ко мне в виде голема. Это была совершенно особенная ночь.  
Сегодня он сидит напротив меня, и в отблесках свечей я могу ясно видеть его очередное лицо. Оно ничем не выделяется из толпы, но для меня оно особенное. Он просто сидит и пьёт чай, и смотрит на меня.  
Я знаю, что случится потом. Я жду этого.  
Сначала он снимет перчатки. Потом потянет за петлю галстука. Следом последует всё остальное — пиджак, жилет, рубашка. Начищенные до блеска ботинки, брюки, панталоны. Он останется совершенно нагим, освещенный маленькими язычками пламени.  
И только тогда он подойдёт ко мне.  
Он не любит, когда я раздеваюсь сам. Кажется, ему нравится самому проделывать со мной то же, что и с собой. Развязывать узлы, расстёгивать пуговицы. Лёгкими движениями складывать одежду рядом.  
Он спустится низко и встанет передо мной на колени, чтобы обхватить губами мой член. Так бывает не всегда, но всё же очень часто. Он будет лизать его, иногда помогая себе рукой, пока мне не станет сложно стоять на ногах.  
Только после этого мы пойдём в постель — или нет. Один раз Джек раздел и трахнул меня прямо около двери, и немедленно исчез в ночи.  
Но в этот раз он задержится, так что мы окажемся в кровати почти наверняка. Он достанет баночку с особым средством, которое я анонимно покупаю у Ф.Ф. Гербрандт. Смажет свой член, а потом и мой анус. Наклонится ближе и начнёт очень медленно входить в меня, не забывая помогать мне оставаться в тонусе рукой.  
Пока не войдёт в меня весь.  
Я буду вспоминать тот вечер, когда Джек был големом. Это было очень больно и очень приятно одновременно. От одной мысли об этом я начну стонать громче.  
Джек не проронит ни звука.  
Я никогда не вижу его лица во время секса. Только руки. И не слышу ничего, кроме его тяжелого дыхания.  
Он будет двигаться, и двигаться, и двигаться внутри меня, пока наконец не прижмётся очень крепко и не кончит прямо внутрь. К тому моменту я, наверное, кончу уже два раза. Второй — самый сладкий, почти без семени, одной протяжной судорогой.

Несколько минут мы будет лежать рядом, обнаженные, грязные, потный, живые. Я буду слышать его странное сердцебиение, его выравнивающееся дыхание, чувствовать его тепло.

Потом он достанет салфетки, приведёт себя в порядок, оденется и канет во мрак бесконечной ночи.  
Но пока он просто сидит напротив и пьёт чай.  
Наверное, даже ему хочется, чтобы кто-то знал его в лицо.


End file.
